Spanking
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Originally posted on AO3. What Michael really needed was an angry mother done with his dangerous crap and a good over the knee spanking. This is just meant to be funny. Nothing sexual. Just a grown man over his mother's knee.


An entire road was blown up, Nate was in critical condition from being shot in the shoulder, several civilians were in the hospital. Yep. Michael had crossed the line now. Maddie stalked into the room where Jessie had stayed before. Michael was sitting at the table cleaning one of many guns for Fiona as an apology note for saying something stupid earlier in the day (He didn't remember what it was, but he'd be damned not to do anything to make it up to the woman!)

"Hey, Ma, what's—Ow!"

Maddie grabbed Michael roughly by his ear and dragged him over to the bed, where she sat. "I've about had it with you and the explosions!" she exclaimed, putting the man over her right knee. She hooked her left over his legs, pinning him down. She took both of his hands and pinned them to his back. Michael tried to break free, but he didn't want to hurt his mother, effectively trapping him in place.

"Mom!" Michael yelled, breaking his hands free. He was going to try to pull himself away, but the first dull sting came before he could wrestle away. Maddie dished out a quick session on five hits, making Michael freeze. "Ma, I'm told old for this!"

Maddie held down the squirming man. "You're never told old for a good spanking, Michael," she said. "I should have done this years ago. Stand up and drop 'em."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm dead serious. Stand up and drop them," she repeated, emphasizing articulation.

Michael groaned. He had no choice. Maddie had put out the cigarette she had held between her fingers when she entered the room. When he was freed, he slowly stood, color rising to his cheeks. He turned towards the side so he wouldn't have to look his mother in the eye. He slowly and hesitantly unbuckled his dress belt. He undid his belt and dropped his pants. He prayed for just his pants being dropped. His prayers were denied as he looked at Maddie, who gestured to his boxers as well. Michael muttered under his breath and pushed his boxers down. Maddie jerked him back over her knee and pinned him once again. Michael's entire face was turning beet red. Maddie's hand made a small noise as it cut through the air. The ex-spy tried to brace himself for the hit, but the fact that his rear was not covered anymore, made it hurt worse

"Ow!" he whined, jerking forward.

"I'm tired of all the bombs, Michael—"

"That's all Fi, Ma!" Another hard hit. "OW—Fff….!"

"On whose behalf? I'm tired you hiding guns here! I'm tired of your attitude! I'm tired of you almost getting yourself killed!" As she ranted, she dished out hard hit after his. She spanked him methodically, starting where his ass and back met, all the way down to the crease where his ass and the tops of his thighs met. The flesh was turning a bright red, nearly matching the red on Michael's face.

"Mom, stop!" Michael wailed, worming his way out of her grip, but she tightened painfully on his legs and arms, and Michael was just left there to squirm with his pants and boxers around his ankles. He didn't think this could be even harder, but it did when Maddie started using the tips of her fingers, causing the sting to intensify greatly. "Ma!" The mighty Michael Westen was reduced to tears.

"Worst of all, you put your only close friends in danger!" Maddie continued on.

Michael didn't know what to do. He felt as if he were a child and he wasn't used to that. He was grown before he was grown. "M-Mom! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried out, still struggling.

Maddie let his hands go, and Michael covered his face. His ass was sore and stung just from the cool air hitting the heated skin. Maddie let him free and he instantly scrambled off her lap and tried to pull up his clothes while simultaneously trying to put as much distance between his mother and himself as possible. Of course, what his pants and boxers being around his ankles, he fell on his sore rump, and he wince, settling behind the table as she got up and pushed the door open.

"Remember that spanking, Michael. Think about the consequences of your decision. You're never too old for me to give you a good old fashioned spanking. Understood?" She picked up her cigarette and relit it.

Michael nodded quickly. "Understood," he whispered, slowly pulling his clothes back up. He whined as the fabric slid over his sore rump. He crawled onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow. The ex-spy wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling. There was no way he was ever going through that again. His ass wasn't the only thing hit hard. His ego was too. He lay still so as not to disturb the sore flesh. He closed his eyes. Again, he felt like a child. After a spanking, a child would fall asleep and there he was, slowly but surely falling asleep.


End file.
